(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic thin film transistor (“TFT”) array panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic TFT array panel with high resolution organic TFTs and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Organic TFTs have been studied as driving elements for next-generation display devices.
An organic TFT is obtained by replacing an inorganic material such as silicon (Si) with an organic material in a conventional TFT based on the inorganic material. The organic TFT can be inexpensively produced because it can be manufactured at a low temperature through a single process. In addition, the organic TFT is applicable to a flexible display device because it can be fabricated in the form of fiber or a film.
Generally, an organic semiconductor of the organic TFT is formed by deposition, spin coating, slit coating, or printing. However, in all cases, a photo etching process using a photoresist film or a barrier forming process is additionally required to form a semiconductor pattern.